User blog:Zoomer3539/Danganflipa: Chapter 1 - Gravity, and Luau (Daily Life)
Welcome back to Danganflipa, my fanmade Danganronpa/Papa Louie series! Last time, Cooper and the other 15 students were just informed that they were in a killing game! Monokuma handed out e-Handbooks, and now Cooper must face the day, knowing that possible murderers would be in his presence. So, how are they gonna pass the time? Let's see. Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day! Cooper: I lifted my head out of my pillow, expecting this all to be a dream. I touched my nose to see if it would wake me up, but it didn't. My room hadn't changed since I came here last night, probably because the light outside doesn't affect the light in here. Going windowless is gonna get on my nerves fast. So, I got up, got dressed, and left my dorm to see the others. I just saw two people. Cooper: Hey, guys. Morning. Alberto: Yo, dude! How'd you sleep? Ninjoy: Hello, Cooper. Cooper: Yeah, I'm good. Just wondering if you guys are okay is all. Ninjoy: Trust me, you don't need to worry about me. If anyone dares to step to me, they'll be begging for mercy. No, that's an understatement... Alberto: (whispers) Yo, Cooper... stay away from that chick. She's crazy! Cooper: (whispers back) Yeah, I totally agree. It seemed like Ninjoy could hear everything we said, but she didn't seem to care. Alberto: Let's meet up at the dining hall. Everyone else should be there soon for breakfast. Ninjoy: I'll join, too. I hope Monokuma has provided decent food. Alberto: Yeah, I'm sure he's got the basics, like bacon and eggs. Maybe they've got a Papa's Pancakeria here. Cooper: Great, then I'd have to work, too. Ninjoy: That's not likely. A high school would only have a cafeteria. Cooper: True, but this is Hope's Peak Academy. Who knows what all they have here? Ninjoy: Hmm... Cooper: We all entered the dining hall and had a seat. Then, we chatted a bit until the rest of the students came in. First came the students who seemed more punctual, and on-time, and responsible. Deano: Good morning, to you all. How was your night? Elle: Hello... Akari: Yo! Great to see you again! Gremmie: Hey, dudes. Cooper: Then, we were greeted by the more relaxed, laid-back kinda crowd. Clover: Hey hey! How you doin'? Timm: *yaaaawn* Mornin'. Utah: Sorry I'm late. Took some time to get my hair ready and stuff. Wylan B: There you guys are! I've been looking for you forever. Tohru: Hey, guys... how'd you guys sleep? Cooper: And finally, the students who only cared about themselves, and aren't very organized. Allan: What are you looking at? Xandra: ... Scooter: Dudes and dudettes! Gimme some! Chuck: Sorry, didn't know we was supposed to meet up here. Ninjoy: Looks like that's 16. We have everybody. Now how do we get food? Monokuma: (wearing a chef hat) Chef Monokuma, at your service! Cooper: Just because you wear a chef hat doesn't mean you look cute. Elle: So what now? Are you preparing us breakfast? Monokuma: No, no! I don't know anything about cooking! I'm a bear! But, I have somebody who does... Cooper: No... you don't mean... An uneasy feeling grew inside me, from a small speck to the size of a bowling ball. That bowling ball burst into flames as Monokuma lifted a curtain to reveal Papa Louie inside a cage. Allan: No way! It's Papa Louie! Akari: Are you okay? Cooper: Papa Louie looked frightened, but he couldn't speak, because he had duct tape on his mouth. Chuck: What's he behind? Some kind of counter? Cooper: The counter was split up into four different colors. Green, orange, blue, and purple... no... ''Monokuma, you're forcing Papa Louie to make food for us?! Monokuma: Yes indeed! I'll have a line starting right in front of me, then you can tell your order to Papa Louie, and he'll make it for you! Ninjoy: Why not let him out? Monokuma: He's your food supply at the moment, if I let him out and something bad happened to him... who would cook all the food? Such a shame to be trapped in a school but no food anywhere... Let's hope that never happens, okay? Just to make sure, I've already added a sensor so when that door opens, an alarm will ring throughout Flip's Peak Academy, and the person responsible for opening it will be executed. Cooper: ''I was frozen in horror. Papa Louie has been taken hostage before... I know that from talking to Prudence... but it feels so different this time. He's been taken by Radley Madish and Luau LePunch, but those cages had safe ways to open them. This cage door isn't even meant to open. What do we do now? I thought about it as I went through the food line to get Pancakes. Papa Louie: ... Cooper: I'll have 2 pancakes with Whipped Cream, Chocolate Chips, and Maple Syrup. Papa Louie looked down at the food, and poured two blobs of pancake batter onto the orange griddle. Once they were finished, he took a spatula and moved them to the blue section of the counter. He sprayed the pancake stack with whipped cream, sprinkled them with chocolate chips, and drizzled it with syrup. He picked up a cup and looked at me. Papa Louie: Hmm. Cooper: A drink? Papa Louie: Mm-hm. Cooper: A... large iced tea. He poured the tea from the drink fountain, and gave it to me. ''Thank you, Papa Louie. Stay safe. ''I made my way back to the tables. Papa Louie: Hmm! Cooper: Hmm? Papa Louie? Papa Louie pointed at his cheek with sad eyes. I guess he was asking about what made the pink mark on my cheek. As soon as I thought about it, I could feel the pain more. ''It's, uh... it's nothing important. Thanks for worrying, though. Papa Louie: ... Cooper: ''I enjoyed the pancakes Papa Louie had made for me, but I tried not to focus too much on the pancakes. I mourned for Papa Louie as he gave pancakes and drinks to the last two students. I looked over at him, and then finally, he made himself a stack of french toast and tea. He peeled off the duct tape and took a bite out of it. Thinking he'd talk to me, I waved at him, but he just looked at me and continued eating. Monokuma: Hey! Papa Louie: Hmm? Monokuma: What are you doing? The deal was that you only got to eat one pancake every breakfast without any beverage! You don't want to get "punishment", now do you? Papa Louie: No, I'm sorry, Monokuma. Monokuma: *sigh* Finish up and here's another roll of duct tape. (hands Papa Louie the duct tape) Put it back on your mouth the second you finish! Papa Louie: (with mouth full) Yesh, of courshe. Cooper: Monokuma left the dining hall, and as soon as he did, I shouted... ''Papa Louie! Papa Louie: Cooper! Cooper: What are you doing here?! Did Monokuma kidnap you to make food for us? Papa Louie: Afraid so. Apparently, Monokuma doesn't know what a cookbook is, so he nabbed me instead! Clover: That's horrible! We-we're gonna get you out soon, but... Papa Louie: No, Clover. I can't leave. If you bust me out, Monokuma will execute you! Clover: We'll... we'll find a way to get you out without Monokuma noticing! Gremmie: Clover, back off. Clover: ... Papa Louie: Everyone, I fully understand the situation you're in right now. Monokuma has trapped you all in Flip's Peak Academy and forced you to kill each other. Now, I've just gotten word that he has motives for you! Under any circumstances, do not kill anyone! I need you all back in Tastyville! Cooper: Motives? Akari: Just gotten word? From who? Papa Louie: They told me not to tell you, but they also don't want to rescue you. Deano: We're playing a killing game, and there's no way to leave! Who wouldn't want to rescue us? Papa Louie: I can't tell you. (finishes french toast) I'm sorry. Cooper: ''With a solemn look, Papa Louie ripped a piece of duct tape from the roll and stuck it on his mouth. Utah: You don't have to do that! Papa Louie: ... Utah: Papa Louie... take that duct tape off your mouth! Tell us more! Chuck: Utah... he's not going to. I'm sorry. Ninjoy: So, is everybody finished with their breakfast? Then, we should split up into teams of two and search the academy for clues. Timm: Okay, Elle, would you like to investigate with me? Elle: Well, sure, but... Timm: Okay, let's go! Elle: Alright! Alberto: Xandra, you fine? Xandra: Sure. Akari: Hmm... Gremmie, you look tough enough to walk with me. Gremmie: Ha ha... (flexes as he leaves with Akari) Wylan B: Tohru, how about it? Tohru: Ehehe... U Sweet! Let's go. Clover: I don't want to go with a guy. Utah: Yeah, they're creepy. But who could I pick...? Deano: Actually, you've already picked your partners! Ha ha... Clover: Really? Pink Lemonade Polly? Utah: Really? Big Mouth Becky? Clover: ... Utah: ... Clover: Alright, come on, Utah. Utah: Mkay! Ninjoy: Chuck. Do you wanna investigate with me? Chuck: AHHHHH!!! SCARY NINJA!!! Ninjoy: Aw, man up. (grabs Chuck's wrist and leaves) Chuck: Au-au...autograph my face... Ninjoy: Shut it, you. Scooter: So all that's left is you three. Deano: No, that's quite alright. I've already looked around last night. Allan: Same goes for me. I'm going to my study center. Deano: Um... I'll go to mine. Cooper: Alright, so you and me, Scooter? Scooter: Neato. Let's see who can find the first important thing! Cooper: Well, this is serious. Let's not make it a race. Scooter: You know, you shouldn't live life through a pessimist's eyeballs. Cooper: I'm not, it's just that- Scooter: UGH! Fine. No, really, I'm fine with it. If this is serious stuff, then I'll take it seriously. Cooper: Seriously? Scooter: Seriously. Now seriously, hurry up. Cooper: Haha, alright. Scooter: So, where should we look first? We probably don't need to look around the gym, dorms, or dining hall. Cooper: Oh, that's easy. We just find doors and see if they unlock. Scooter: Well, that door over there looks new. The nameplate over it says... Hall of Records. Cooper: Oh, so it'll just be like trophies and stuff. Scooter: Well, let's go see! Cooper: Scooter led the way toward the Hall of Records door. As we opened it, we were blinded by the thousands of trophies placed on shelves that lined every wall entirely. We saw cups, figures, ribbons... but the one thing that didn't fit in this room was the picture of a man. Scooter: Hmm. Hey, that old guy's gotta be important. Is he Monokuma? Cooper: I don't think so. He's got a nameplate too. Izuru Kamukura, huh? Izuru had long black hair blowing towards the side, and he had cherry-red eyes. I guess I should call it blood-red eyes so it doesn't sound as cheery. He looked imtimidating. I looked below his name, and it read... ''The Ultimate Hope. Scooter: The Ultimate Hope? Was he a student here too? Cooper: Yeah, that's what it looks like. Let's go check somewhere else. ''There were doors that connected the dining hall, the gymnasium, and the Hall of Records, so we just chose a door and exited the Hall, and ended up in the gym. Scooter: Yo, Coop! Check it out, this door doesn't look normal! Cooper: It was a metal door, with no handle. There were buttons on the side: an up arrow and a down arrow. ''It's an elevator. Do we have to check every floor of Flip's Peak like this? Scooter: Guess so. (presses up button, but nothing happens) Guess not, actually. Let's try something else. Cooper: ''We exited the dining hall and entered the gym, and noticed another strange door. It was grey, with a black and white decal of a motorcycle on it. Scooter: I think I know what this is. It's totally the Ultimate Biker Study Center. Cooper: Maybe Akari's in here. *knock knock knock* Akari: (opens the door) Oh, hey. It's Scooter and Cooper. Come on in, guys. Cooper: The room screamed, "vintage." The wallpaper was neon dark blue, cherry-red motorcycles hung from the ceiling, and there was even a stationary bike for exercise. But something was off... they were here, too. Deano: Hello, you two. Allan: Yo. Cooper: I thought you two were gonna find your study centers. Allan: We were, but the only two down here are Akari's and your lounge. Cooper: Wait, it is? Deano: Yes, we checked it out, and it's really nice. Monokuma must have worked his paws off cleaning that room to get it that shiny. Scooter: Okay, so there's only two study centers down here? Akari: Looks like it. Hey, if you need to, Scooter, you can always pop in here for some exercise. It'd be good for a skateboarder. Scooter: Sounds great. See you soon, then. Cooper: Hey, what's that door, Akari? Is that the bathroom? Akari: No, I think that's your study center. Go check it out. Cooper: I didn't know the study centers connected. Oh, well. I peeked in through the glass, and I could see three people hanging out in there. Scooter: Lemme see, Coop. Huh, there's already people... well, Monokuma did say that your room was a public lounge. Wanna go in and say hi? Cooper: Sure, I guess. I opened the door, and two faces looked up at me and Scooter. Timm: Cooper? Isn't that Akari's room? Elle: Oh... oh no! This is Cooper's room! I'm intruding! Cooper: No, no... it's perfectly fine. You two can stay here as long as you like... My eyes drifted towards the third person in the room, Clover, who was fast asleep and snoring loudly. ''Uh, what's up with her? Timm: Oh, Clover? She came in by herself and just sat down. Next thing you know, she's asleep faster than she can drum roll. Clover: *SNOOOOORE* Elle: Should I wake her up? Timm: Naw, leave her be, Elle. The snoring may be annoying, but at least it's a break from listening to her talk so much. Elle: Well, I suppose you have a point... Scooter: So, what? Why aren't you guys investigating? Elle: Oh no, it's all my fault...! Timm: Well, Elle didn't feel good as soon as we started investigating, so I suggested we find Cooper's lounge and sit down for a bit. Elle: I feel a lot better actually, so I'm ready to go search when you are, Timm! Cooper: Yeah, that's all good, but um... where's Utah? Weren't she and Clover partners? Timm: Beats me. Clover just came in by herself. I didn't even see Utah through the window. Scooter: Suspicious. Maybe we should go look for her, and see if she's okay. Clover: *SNOOOOORE* i'mneverwakingupi'mneverwakingup... *SNOOOOORE* Cooper: I think you two should get a jump start on investigating. It'll do you a favor. Elle: Are you sure? I don't wanna leave Clover here. Scooter: She looks comfy... maybe she'll be fine. C'mon. Cooper: ''We exited the other door in the room, which led to the main hall, or the dorm entrance. ''So... we just did a big loopdeloop around the school. Right? Scooter: No, there's that over there. Cooper: ''Scooter pointed at a large metal hallway leading away from the dorms. It didn't have a door, but it was just a large rectangular opening. ''That looks suspicious. It's different from anything else we've seen. ''Right at that moment, Elle and Timm left my lounge. ''Hey, good luck. Scooter: And can you do us a favor and look for Utah? I don't want her to worry about Clover. Timm: Will do, babe. Elle, let's boogie. Elle: Okay! Scooter: Honestly... Timm is so 20th century hip. Cooper: Ha ha ha... you're right there. So this hallway... ''Without a word, I took a huge risk and ran inside that hall at full speed, just waiting to get stopped by Monokuma. Scooter: Yo! Slow down some, will ya? Monokuma: Hey! HEY HEY HEY! SLOW DOWN! Cooper: Wait... seriously? He actually came? I could hear Scooter's loud footsteps as she chased towards me, but I could also hear the faint pitter-patter of Monokuma's paws. Monokuma caught up to me, and laid down in front of my feet. I lunged forward and landed face first on the metal floor. ''Hey, what the heck? Monokuma: I said to slow down, so don't blame me! Scooter: Cooper! Get up! Are you fine? Cooper: Yep... perfect. Scooter: Ah... AAAAAAAAAAUGH! Cooper: What... what is it? Scooter: Look! It's a cliff! Cooper: ''I looked up, and I saw that the metal floor started to go steeper down. There were escalators going up and down the tilted floor, and then it hit me. A huge metal abyss laid in front of the escalators, and on the other side, the metal floor was tilted up and went down. ''WHAT IS THAT?!?! Monokuma: This, my friends, is the wonderful Abyss! Scooter: The Abyss?! Monokuma: Basically, it's the only obstacle that's in your way to going outside! Cooper: Wait. If we get across that, we can leave? Monokuma: Yes! Scooter: No way! Monokuma: ...and no. Scooter: I knew it. No way. Monokuma: It's still a room inside the academy, but I've decorated everything to look like nature! Blue skies, green grass, fluffy clouds, and beautiful trees are all included! Unfortunately, I had to substitute some things, so you're gonna get blue wallpaper, green shag carpets, a fog machine, and potted plants. It still works, though! Wanna go see it? Cooper: That sounds so cheap. No thanks. ''As I turned around to leave, I heard a grinding metal sounds. I slammed my hands against my ears, and shut my eyes. I turned around, and saw that a platform was connecting both sides of the Abyss. Monokuma was to the side spinning around and posing, like he was one of those ladies presenting a car on a game show. Monokuma: Well, go explore! Scooter: Uh, there's no way that I'm setting foot on that thing! It's gonna collapse and I'll fall down, I'm sure of it. Monokuma: Oh, really, now? Cooper: It was then that he walked across the platform that connected the Abyss, and made it to the other side. Monokuma: It's perfectly safe, hun'. Sorry about the tiltedness of it, but if you don't want to enter like that, there's a secret entrance that goes underneath the Abyss and you'll end up on the other side! Can I get a "Wha-wha?!" Cooper: What?! Scooter: What?! Monokuma: It's a long walk, but if you want to, that's perfectly fine! The code to get in, is your birthday! So, let's see... Cooper! Your birthday is April 25th, so your password would be 0425. Scooter, and yours would be February 22, so 0222! Cooper: Uh, do you have a passcode? Monokuma: Of course! It's 0231! Scooter: That means you were born on February 31st. That's not- Monokuma: So do you wanna go in the secret passageway or not? Jeez, you two are stubborn! Cooper: I'm gonna go ahead and take the platform. Scooter: Uh, no way, I'm not trusting that thing. I'm going the secret way. Meet you there. Cooper: The platform was surprisingly sturdy, but I didn't like how it was tilted. Monokuma could have at least added stairs or something, like another escalator. I made it to the other side, and I saw what Monokuma meant by "decorated to look like nature." He had painted the walls to look like the sky, a bright chandelier was hanging from the ceiling to look like the sun, and fake palm trees lines the walls. There were fake rocks lined up at the corner, and crystal-clear water flowed from the top of it into a pool with lilypads. A building was set on the other side of the "nature room", and I saw Monokuma and Scooter walk out of it. Scooter: *gasp* This place is SICK! Cooper: Tell me about it! Seriously, Monokuma, where is everyone else? Monokuma: Your classmates ar- Scooter: They're just in that room right there. Monokuma: Hey! Don't go interrupting your headmaster like that! Scooter: You're a bear. Monokuma: ... Scooter: ... Monokuma: ... Scooter: (gets out e-Handbook and plays Turn Down For What) Monokuma: ... Cooper: Monokuma still looks pretty angry. Seriously, I gotta give points to Scooter for being the first person to roast him. Scooter: Hehe...! So, let's go say hi to everyone else. Monokuma: The... the left s-side... is the k-k-kitchen... and that's... the g-game room... Scooter: Oh, get over it. You can execute me later if you like. Monokuma: Oh, wow! My spirits are lifted! Cooper: Uh, Scooter? Scooter: It's okay. I'll never die. It's just my thing. Monokuma: Okay! So... into the game room we go! Cooper: Monokuma slammed the door open, and shouted... Monokuma: We're back, baby! And, I brought another baby! Cooper: Thankfully, nobody seemed to laugh. Wylan B: Hey, Cooper! You went across the Abyss, too? Cooper: Well, yeah. Did you all go through the secret entrance, too? Ninjoy: I walked across the platform, along with Chuck. Chuck: Nononono... she dragged me. Ninjoy: Still, you went across the platform with me. Just against your will, that is. Cooper: I looked around the game room at everything everyone was doing. Ninjoy and Wylan B were playing billiards at the pool table, while Chuck watched. Xandra and Gremmie were at a small card table, and Gremmie was teaching Xandra how to play blackjack. At the other end of the room, a large purple couch was set up in front of a flatscreen TV. Tohru and Alberto were playing a racing game. I heard loud snoring somewhere, but I couldn't see. Tohru: Oh, you hear that too? C'mere, it's just Utah. Scooter: Utah? Cooper: Just as Tohru said, Utah was laid out on the couch, snoring just as loud as Clover. ''Do either of you know why she left Clover? Gremmie: Well, I left Akari to come here. This place seemed more fun than some tiny study centers. Utah probably did the same thing. Tohru: BOO-YAH! Alberto: Whoa, whoa! Chill out! Cooper: What happened, Alberto? Alberto: Tohru just beat me in a race. Tohru: Beat? Naw, that's not enough. I served your butt to you on a silver platter. There, that makes it sound better. Scooter: Haha, does it? Alberto: That's no fair, you're the Ultimate Youtuber! You play games as an occupation! Tohru: Yeah, your job is to kick soccer balls, my job is kicking butt. Scooter: Seriously, Tohru, stop making butt metaphors. Alberto: I bet you cheated! There's no way that bike can drift that fast! Tohru: I didn't cheat, I'm just good! Cooper: ''They sound just like kindergarteners. Tohru: Anyway, Cooper and Scooter, wanna join us in the next race? Monokuma gave us four controllers so we can play multiplayer. Scooter: Cooper? Wanna try it out? Cooper: I mean, we still need to investigate, but I guess one race is fine. Tohru: Awesome! You're on! Cooper: We raced on a track beside a mountain and a waterfall. Tohru stayed in first place, and Alberto, Scooter, and I were trailing right behind her. In the end, Tohru finished got a gold cup, I got a silver cup, and Scooter got a bronze cup. Alberto placed... last. Alberto: Oh, come on! Tohru: Well, that was fun. You two go investigate. I'll stay here. Utah: *SNOOOOORE* Tohru: On second thought... WYLAN! WE SHOULD INVESTIGATE AGAIN! Wylan B: One second, I need to beat Ninjoy at 8-ball! (hits the 8 ball in the pocket) Yes! I won! Ninjoy: Uh, you're stripes. I'm solids. Wylan B: Wait, huh? Ninjoy: You still have some balls to hit in, and the 8-ball was the only one I had left. That means you lost. Wylan B: Coming! TBC Category:Blog posts